


The Journey of The Alternative

by G0D_OF_HYP3RD3ATH



Category: Undertale
Genre: All rights go to Toby Fox, I DO NOT own ANY of the original characters that he has made, Thank you for understanding, There will be some AUs that the souls fall into, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0D_OF_HYP3RD3ATH/pseuds/G0D_OF_HYP3RD3ATH
Summary: .....................................I've got nothing to say............sorry.......





	

Momo's POV: 

 

All my life I've always wanted to jump into a storybook and never return. Today's the day I wanted that to change. 

 

"Hey we're almost there got your stuff?"my mom said a little anxiously, knowing that's it was my first time camping with my friends. I looked at my bag it had some stuff in it considering we were going to stay there for a weekend.  
-toy knife check  
-ribbon check  
-extra clothes check  
-DRAWING STUFF double check 

"Yeah I think I got everything, hey mom?"  
"Hm?"  
"N-nothing, nevermind..." I couldn't ask her I just, couldn't. She doesn't know what my friends had gotten me into. I'm phsyced of course, but, nervous. I mean its not everyday you get to climb MT. Ebott. But, as always I was worried... what if I never see my mom and sister again, my school again, my house again, I gulped, my dad again.... 

"Here we are Mel, the half way checkpoint to the tip of MT. Ebott." She said, as I got out of the car she rolled down the window and questioned "Now Melody, can I trust you to be responsible and safe during this camping trip?" Staring at me with "the look" on her face. 

"Yes Mam!" I gave her a small salute as if she were a military officer and I were her solder. "Hehe, ok have fun! And I'll pick you up at 4:00 sharp on Sunday." She replied 

"K, bye!" She drove off without a moment to lose. I can see every body already sitting in a little circle around a map-of course I was a little late don't ask why though-. Jordyn saw me and invited me to come and sit with the rest of the group. As soon as I sat down, I was looking at the map all confused as my were...


End file.
